Fragmentos de una historia
by Hevy Lara
Summary: La razón le grita "Miente...miente una vez más" que no importaba cuanto la quiera ni mucho menos si esos mismos sentimientos le dolían y encima la rasgaran de tanto ocultarlos, tenía que mentir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fragmentos de una historia**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Sin Mentiras**_

 _ **\- Si pudiera encontrar la fuerza para llamarte lo haría, pero es imposible cuando mi voz se ahoga por culpa de las lágrimas, las malditas son como piedras en mi garganta que pesan un mundo.**_ _ **7:00**_

En la pared un espejo que le muestra con un duro golpe la realidad de su apariencia. El cabello largo alborotado cubre parcialmente su rostro, uno que está completamente rojo de tanto llorar. En sus labios un pequeño corte que le recuerda el penoso altercado con sus padres y Killiam. Todo su cuerpo se rendía a la pena tan inmensa que la estaba alimentando. Tal vez en su cabeza las cosas no pasaban de esa manera, ahí es donde odiaba admitir que estuvo equivocada, jamás pensó que esas tres personas se convertirían en extraños. Ya no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera fuerzas para continuar adelante.

 _ **\- Permanezco sentada sobre el sofá, mirando la puerta por la que has desaparecido, te marchaste y en vez de sentir alivio me ha quedado un gran vació. 7:27**_

Nunca en todos esos años imagino que enfrentar su gran temor seria por medio de un celular, pero allí estaba sumida en la oscuridad, con la soledad sentada a su lado mientras parece susurrar **"te lo dije".** Dos botellas de vino tiradas en el suelo eran culpables de ese repentino valor. Suspira exteriorizando toda su frustración en ese simple acto; entre tanto el aparato mortal permanece entre sus dedos temblorosos, estaba a punto de acabar con todo, de asesinar lo único que las mantenía unida a la vida, igualmente era la razón de que las cosas fueran un desastre. De seguro se condenaba a un destierro inminente, a perder al ser humano que podría mantenerla a flote en aquel desastre.

En medio de la oscuridad el resplandor de la luz azul del celular tiñe las paredes. Los pálidos dedos aprietan el botón para enviar el mensaje, había decidido que ese era el momento, no podía dar marcha atrás. Sus últimos vestigios de cordura se fueron mermando con cada lágrima que dejo escapar y el alcohol que le otorgaba un valor estúpido.

Estaba mal, muy mal y sin embargo, sus dedos no se detenían, se hallaba desesperada; aunque no preparada para lo que estuviera por venir.

 _ **\- Lo siento... siento haber dicho todas esas cosas, soy una estúpida Regina. 8:00**_

Cuatro horas de su discusión y parecía que su vida hubiera dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, descomponiendo las cosas por completo. Sus padres aparecieron una hora después de que Regina abandonara su casa; se acostumbró a callar, a seguir sus órdenes como una autómata porque sentía que se los debía, por creerse imperfecta y para que su madre fuera feliz, prescindió de tantas cosas, especialmente de su propia vida; pero ya no podía más con ese teatro, dejo que convirtieran su propia existencia en una historia macabra de donde quería y necesitaba escapar. Conseguir el dominio de su vida era absolutamente indispensable, tenía que liberarse, nadie vendría hacerlo por ella, debía ser su propia salvadora.

Entonces el huracán se desato y solo le dejo destrucción y dolor. Intentaba mantenerse en calma; sin embargo, la añoranza que sentía por tan siquiera escuchar esa voz consolándola hacia que las pulsaciones de su corazón se dispararan. Cualquier intento por controlarse era en vano, como podría cuando comenzaba a creer que también está por perderle a ella.

" **Déjala que te odie Emma eso haría más fácil las cosas"** \- murmura para sí, mientras se tiende en el sofá aguantando un sollozo.

A quien engañaba, si ese silencio le estaba comiendo hasta los huesos, tenía miedo, se sentía estúpida ¿Cuando fue que su amistad se volvió como un ancla que llevaba amarrada a los tobillos? Esos últimas semanas su propia casa se trasformó en una caja de tortura, sumergiéndola en lo más profundo. Cada día, mirarla era un desafió, y el sonido de su voz; demonios, jamás pensó que escucharla reír le cortaría la respiración de un solo tajo.

Enfrentar a Regina siempre era una experiencia que la asustaba, como se aprende a sobrellevar toda esa locura; eran mejores amigas y Emma se culpaba de estar destruyendo algo que les costó construir desde muy pequeñas. Dentro de ella repetía una blasfemia para recomponerse y no dejar que esas sensaciones tomaran más terreno, si es que le quedaba algo más sin que esa morena ya no hubiera conquistado.

 _ **\- Seguro estas descansando para tu viaje mañana. 8:11**_

El silencio por parte de la morena continuaba, simplemente no podía quedare con eso, ante aquel panorama sus nervios la estaban volviendo loca.

 _ **\- Estarás abrazando esa enorme almohada en forma de manzana que tanto amas, con tu cabellera negra esparcida por esas sábanas blancas mientras tus labios se adornan con una hermosa sonrisa, es la versión más tierna que tengo de ti. 8:16**_

Por la piel la ronda un escalofrió, no debió escribir eso último, si continuaba por ese camino las cosas se iban a tornar peor; pero no se escuchaba a sí misma, necesitaba sacar todo eso que le corroía por dentro.

 _ **R- No me hables de ternura cuando has dicho que me odias y que no me soportabas más. 8:18**_

La rubia se incorporó de un salto al ver la repentina respuesta de su amiga. Definitivamente el alcohol y ella no combinaban para nada y a pesar de que su razón le gritaba " **detente"** su estúpido lado alcoholizado la llevaba rumbo a una próxima caída mortal.

 _ **E- Soy una mentirosa Regina la mayor parte de mi vida he sido una embustera. 8:19**_

 _ **R- Sabes que no estoy de humor para juegos querías que me fuera ya está, ahora necesito descansar. 8:19**_

 _ **E- No sé, como hablarte y contarte todas esas cosas que siento... mi temor a perderte es más fuerte. 8:20**_

 _ **R- Tu humor de mierda me tiene cabreada. 8:20**_

Por un momento la respuesta de la morena la dejo congelada, no era sencillo manejar a la versión grosera de Regina.

 _ **E- Estas en todo tu derecho, dije cosas que te lastimaron... esas dos nuevas palabritas tuyas me sorprenden. 8:22**_

 _ **R- Lamentas haberme conocido ¿eso es cierto? y tengo derecho a escribir lo que se me plazca estoy cabreada y mucho. 8:23**_

 _ **E- No me cabe duda de que estás molesta... esas cosas que dije son otra gran mentira. 8:23**_

 _ **R- La única verdad aquí es que todo lo que dijiste dolió. Y si ya no quieres mi amistad, bien Emma, no puedo obligarte, siento que lo he venido haciendo todos estos años... crees que no me he dado cuenta que me evitas. 8:25**_

El último mensaje provoca que sus alarmas estallen como un trueno. Se levanta llena de nervios para ir a la cocina por otra botella de vino; necesitaba una nueva ración de valor para resolver ese grave problema que se le estaba formando **"ella lo había notado, no fue tan buena escondiendo sus intenciones"** la desesperación la arrastra, la rompe y la oprime, tampoco la ayuda mucho el miedo, uno que la desgasta, que la abraza y la aplasta y que le pega por todas partes para hacerla infeliz.

La razón le grita **"Miente...miente una vez más"** que no importaba cuanto la quiera ni mucho menos si esos mismos sentimientos le dolían y encima la rasgaran de tanto ocultarlos, tenía que mentir.

" **Que muera la razón"** grito en su borrachera mientras lleva la botella a sus labios.

 _ **E- ¿Quieres una verdad? aunque con esto puedo lograr que seas tú la que me odie. 8:28**_

 _ **R- Estoy cabreada y tú eres una estúpida, como se te ocurre pensar que puedo odiarte. Esa palabra es tuya no mía. 8:28**_

 _ **E- No sé si quisieras saber todo esto, pero ya no me importa voy a sacarle provecho al alcohol en mis venas para contarte todo. 8:29**_

Debe ser fuerte **"decirlo, una verdad, vamos solo una"** golpea el celular contra su frente temblando como si estuvieran a punto de ponerle la soga en el cuello. No tenía duda de que va rumbo a su ejecución.

 _ **R- Si eso es cierto te voy a matar. La bebida no es lo tuyo,**_ _ **llamare a Killian para que vaya a verte. 8:30**_

 _ **E- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. 8:30**_

Escribió rápidamente para cortar la idea de su amiga, de ninguna manera permitiría que se pusieran en contacto, eso sería catastrófico.

 _ **R- Voy a creer que son los nervios de la boda los que te tienen así. 8:32**_

 _ **E- Odio esa boda, odio mi vida y lo odio a él. 8:32**_

 _ **R- Emma que tonterías dices, es tu prometido. 8:33**_

Respira profundo mordiéndose los labios llena de nervio **"sin miedo y de frente Emma"** se animaba pero le tocaba aceptar que estaba aterrada _._

 _ **E- Dejo de serlo hace exactamente tres hora y treinta y seis minutos cuando le conté toda la verdad frente a mis padres. 8:36**_

 _ **R- Soy yo la que va a ir a verte. 8:36**_

 _ **E- Nooo 8:36**_

 _ **R- Deja de beber. Si has tenido problemas sé que puedes resolverlos. Iré, aunque no quieras lo haré. 8:37**_

El corazón de Emma bombeaba a mil y dolía, puede que Regina fuera la persona que necesitaba en esos momentos; incluso, la que sin lugar a duda aplacaría sus lágrimas; pero si la viera cara a cara, no tendría la potestad de sus pensamientos, mucho menos de sus palabras. Sacar las cosas que llevaba guardadas no sería fácil.

 _ **E- Te prohíbo que vengas. 8:37**_

 _ **R- Usted señorita no puede prohibirme nada, me necesitas. 8:38**_

 _ **E- Te necesito lejos... si vienes no podré decírtelo. 8:39**_

 _ **R- ¿Decirme que? 8:39**_

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí le dejo otro capítulo de esta corta historia, espero les guste, gracias a los que han comentado y a los que leen…

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **El Secreto**_

Beber no era lo suyo pero cuanto valor le estaba dando para cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida, estaba siendo llevada al borde de un precipicio y no estaba poniendo resistencia.

 _ **E- Un par de verdades Regina, un par para que todo termine. 8:40**_

 _ **R- Me estas asustando. ¿Terminar qué? 8:40**_

 _ **E- Nuestra amistad.**_ _ **8:41**_

Pudo imaginar esa ceja levantada en el rostro de la morena, mientras su boca se torcía en una mueca de disgusto. Un zumbido en su cabeza le anunciaba que el momento había llegado.

 _ **R- Estas borracha, te voy a matar Emma, sabes lo bruja que puedo ser, deja de jugar con algo que sabes que si es importante para mí. 8:43**_

 _ **E- ¿Quién dice que no eres importante? 8:43**_

 _ **R- Tú y tu maldita manía de hacerme sentir una reina malvada. 8:44**_

 _ **E- Tus manzanas me han envenenado, eso puedo asegurarlo o será tu famosa tarta. 8:45**_

 _ **R- Eres una ESTÚPIDA lo que voy hacer es arrancarte el corazón para que verdaderamente me odies. 8:46**_

Casi pudo escuchar ese famoso gruñido advirtiéndole que estaba llegando a sus límites.

 _ **E- Majestad ese ya me lo arrancaste hace mucho tiempo. 8:48**_

 _ **R- Esas son tus verdades, estas borracha y solo hablas sandeces. Y yo preocupada por el problema con tus padres y tu futuro matrimonio. 8:50**_

De un salto dejo el sofá para caminar por la estancia hecha un manojo de nervios, rogando internamente para no echarse atrás. Mira el celular como si a través de él pudiera ver la intensa mirada de Regina. Entre la angustia y el alcohol, el miedo va brotando, cuando esta por ceder recuerda que tiene un amigo en esa habitación que en medio de la oscuridad parece tenderle la mano y ella sin pensarlo acepta. Uno, dos, tres tragos de alcohol para un último empujón.

 _ **E- Que haces si te digo, que verte dormir, es un episodio de la mañana que muchas veces me sorprendió con las fuerzas descontrolada de tomarte entre mis brazos y encadenarte por siempre a mí. 8:55**_

Contuvo la respiración hasta que dio enviar, si un día imagino ese momento se había quedado corta, era descabelladamente aterrador. El mensaje fue leído pero no llego ninguna respuesta. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá más frágil que nunca, deseando que la vida fuera fácil.

 _ **E- Mi niñez a tu lado fue una aventura, conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sin embargo, la juventud me golpeo y me demostró lo inaguantables que eran tus abrazos... no quería tenerte cerca, igualmente sufría cuando permanecías lejos... mi madures a estos cortos veinticinco años, he huido de ti más veces de las que logro recordar... debo confesarte que cambiar de colegio fue completamente mi culpa, hice un gran berrinche para lograr convencer a mama y lo logre... por un corto mes descanse y sufrí por ti, pero eso no fue suficiente. Encontraste la manera de torturarme con tu presencia en esas pijamadas que te inventabas en mi casa, nada parecía ser suficiente; ni mis arranques de locura cuando te gritaba lo mucho que te odiaba, y de verdad lo hacía, como ese día cuando te vi con tu primer novio, me quede por una larga semana como una zombi. Tú lo querías a él y yo te quería para mí. 8:59**_

Nuevamente sus sentimientos se disuelven en un torrencial de lágrimas que la golpeaban por todos lados, nada podía hacer que diera marcha atrás, que más podía perder si ya se había pasado la vida remendando todo su ser, unas puntadas mas no le harían daño a nadie.

 _ **E- Puedes por un momento comprender a una chica de diecisiete, resentida y sepultada en lo más profundo del closet... tuve que ser drástica, me mude con mi tía Sara a otro estado, demasiado lejos de mis padres para refugiarme de ti... la fuerte siempre has sido tú, yo solo fui una cobarde que se rindió, intente cuidar mi corazón, sin darme cuenta estaba dejando de lado lo más importante, nuestra amistad... pero no sabía cómo llevarlo ¿cómo hacerlo? si ni reír como antes puedo sin temor de que cada gesto me delate. Cada cosa que hago me parece un descuido, por favor devuélveme a la persona que fui, necesito poder mirarte a la cara y no tener ningún temor de darte un abrazo... sé que me quieres como tu amiga; pero yo no sé si quisiera continuar en tu vida. 9:10**_

Liberar todo lo prohibido que llevaba guardando no la estaba ayudando, cada vez que el silencio se hacía más largo encontraba una razón para continuar llorando. El centro del pecho le dolía, tanto así que su respiración comenzó alterarse, hacerlo correctamente le costaba demasiado. Paradójicamente sentía que estaba por morir, que la sensación de asfixia que experimentaba la haría perder el conocimiento.

 _ **E- Perdóname por dañar nuestra amistad, simplemente quise contarte la verdad. Seis años, setenta meses, dos mil siento noventa días sin vernos la cara, solo unos vagos mensajes para navidad y cumpleaños... hoy descubro que la distancia no me sirvió de nada, que un día cualquiera te sirvió para aparecer en mi puerta y derrumbar mis barreras, este fuerte que levante contra ti y que tantas lagrimas me costó, se desmorono con tres toques en mi puerta... contigo no existe el tiempo. 9:16**_

De pronto la falta de respuesta la lanzo por completo a ese abismo, continuaba quieta en su mutismo, había cometido un error y a pesar de sentirse rota, el alcohol la hacía ser esa que no quería **"estúpida"** murmuro en el silencio, se había dejado llevar hacia sus lacerantes miedos, marcho como una tonta hacia su verdugo. Para que protestar ahora que estaba hecha mierda.

 _ **R- Es la peor broma que puedes estar haciendo.**_ _ **9:24**_

Fue el escueto mensaje, uno que lanzo de bruces a la rubia a lo más profundo del infierno, se ahogaba de ansias de volver el tiempo atrás y dejar todo tal cual, por otra parte si ya estaba sufriendo entonces que la tortura sea completa.

 _ **E- Ojala lo fuera, quizás así no me dolería esa mirada llena de odio de mi madre, ni el silencio sepulcral de mi padre mientras Killiam me dejaba una bofetada como recordatorio de que me había burlado de un hombre , según el solo me hace falta andar en cuatro patas para ser una perra completa. O tal vez te sirva de algo decirte que estoy hecha una mierda, destruida tanto por dentro como por fuera... y no es por él y sus amenazas, sabes que esas me las paso por el culo. Es más que eso, me siento demolida por la indiferencia de las personas que debieron protegerme cuando alguien vino hacerme daño. Mis padres, solo meros espectadores cuando el hombre que juraba nunca lastimarme hizo otro intento de golpearme (como**_ _ **manchas algo tan sagrado con esas porquerías)**_ _ **gritaba mi madre y con eso alentaba a Killiam, se envalentono y venia por más. Apoyaban su actitud Regina, mi única defensa fue sacar mi arma, ¿puedes creerlo? les he apuntado con un arma a David y Mary. Me sentí amenazada por mis propios padres, tuve la idea de que me amarrarían a una silla para que así, el pudiera vengar su deshonra.**_

 _ **Como a tres delincuentes lo he sacado de mi casa; mientras me miraban con desprecio y yo solo me he quedado despedazada, necesitándote; pero evitándote a toda costa. Lloro por que quisiera tener las fuerzas de poder hablarte a la cara... lo triste es que no he dejado de ser esa niña asustada encerrada en un mugriento closet que no me permite vivir en paz. Mi vida es una completa mentira.**_

 _ **Anhelo por una vez poder ser sincera y contarte esto que verdaderamente siento, sin importarme que el resto del mundo me odie, solo me importa lo que pienses tú y aun así te estoy empujando a que te alejes. Me rehusó a continuar estafándote, voy a dejar mi careta, no más disfraz de amistad, no un cariño de amigas de infancia, lo que experimento es un padecimiento constante, algo que duele y me corta el aire. 9: 33**_

Se hunde más en el sofá, con el acérrimo pensamiento de que la había perdido para siempre, al final lo único que le quedaba era tratar de encontrar su propio camino, no el que le señalaban sus padres. Comprende que no debe seguir torturándose, que ya las cosas se le escaparon de las manos; probablemente esos mensajes nunca debieron salir de su cabeza; sin embargo, no fue fácil contenerse, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría sufriendo, ni llorando como una nena. Nada de lo ocurrido estuvo entre sus planes, solamente una tonta como ella cometería ese error.

Aprieta el celular sobre su pecho con la profunda idea de que debía terminar lo iniciado. Espera un poco más, solo un poco, los minutos pasan y con ellos el silencio pesa.

Si ese era el adiós definitivo lo cerraría con broche de oro.

 _ **E- Te amo y podré huir hasta el fin del mundo, pasar años sin verte y bastara un segundo para que llegues y mi existencia se tambalee.**_

 _ **Cuando te miro, en mi mente las palabras "te amo" susurra cada instante, en esos momentos en que tus ojo se encuentra con los míos, mi pobre corazón se precipita hacia mi estómago causándome un fulminante efecto de caída. Pero tú no me miras como yo lo hago, nunca, jamás has sospechado que disfrazo mi aturdimiento con una sonrisa, que me rompes al saber que sufres por él, que estás aquí porque buscar refugio para tu corazón estropeado.**_

 _ **¿Pero dónde me amparo yo?**_

 _É_ _ **l te rompió el corazón, el mío lleva averiado demasiados años, entiendo lo que sientes. Intento fingir, ser alguien que no soy, para que los demás sean felices, llevo el alma herida por no poder mirarte sin que notes este amor. 9:50**_

Las lágrimas no le dan tregua. No hay manera de contenerlas ¿cómo se detiene tanto dolor que se ha llevado guardado durante tanto tiempo? Era absurdo pensar que podría frenar su pesar cuando le quedaban muy poca fuerzas. Se abraza las rodillas aferrándose a los buenos recuerdos que le quedaban. Tantos años esperando, conteniéndose justo en la línea para no romper los límites permitidos. Derrota y cansancio era lo que le quedaba de forzarse a permanecer estoica en esa frontera, blindada por completo de metal para medirse y mentir. Prescindir de los sentimientos era necesario para continuar mirándola en la distancia.

Pero perdió la batalla.

Y lo peor de todo, estaba renunciando a su amistad.

 _ **E- Cada vez es más difícil continuar, disimilar es una tarea titánica, acercarme a ti sin evocar mis fantasmas, eres tan ciega que no te das cuenta como mis labios tiemblan cada vez que me decías te quiero, mientras mi tarea era secar tus lágrimas.**_

 _ **Quise poder contarte, lo juro que lo intente; pero no sé cómo mostrarte mi corazón que es como un rompecabezas medio armado, te puedo asegurar que la mayoría de las piezas no encajan. Soy una mierda, una cochina es lo que dijo mamá mientras papá evitaba mirarme. Termine con el circo que se han montado y es mi culpa por ser una cobarde, por esconderme tras un hombre que pensé que era bueno y hoy pude conocerlo verdaderamente. No voy a mentir más, por mí, no por ellos. Pido muy poco, aunque no tenga sentido, solo quiero poder seguir adelante sin mascara, ni disfraz.**_

 _ **Perdóname Regina porque juramos jamás separarnos y yo continuo escapando, entiende que no puedo más.**_

 _ **Prometo que nunca más sabrás de mí, solo necesitaba que supieras lo que verdaderamente significas para mí. Lo mucho que te amo 10:09**_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos al final de esta corta historia, Siempre estuvo planeada para ser de 3 capítulos, espero les haya gustado así, como yo disfrute de escribirla… Gracias por sus comentarios, a los que leyeron; nos vemos en mis otras historias que al igual que esta espero poder finalizar… Besos, besos, gracias!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Sin Mascaras**_

Afuera el mundo prosigue, el bullicio de la calle era lo único que le recordaba que todo fue real, la vida continuaba mientras ella permanecía acurrucada en el sofá. Con la idea de que, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ya no importaba, no quiso escuchar a su razón y siguió adelante con esa locura y ahora, estaba lamentando lo ocurrido, perder a su familia, su compromiso, a su mejor amiga puso su mundo de revés. Corregir su error a estas alturas no le traía ningún consuelo. Pero era mejor así, sin engaños, sin tener que maquillar su vida con ese juego de niña perfecta que se inventó su madre. Lloraba, buscando la forma de no extrañar la única persona que podría darle consuelo en ese momento. Tenía que resistir, la vida no se terminaba; pero maldita sea ¿Porque sentía que toda la mierda del mundo le caía encima sepultándola viva?

Sus lágrimas se detienen de golpe, el sonido de unas llaves en su puerta le acelera el corazón. Salta sin ningún cuidado de su asiento, mirando a todas partes como si buscara un portal mágico por donde escapar. El dolor es sustituido por el pánico **"Killiam"** chilla bajito mirando estupefacta la oscuridad.

 **\- Vete Killiam soy policía te vas a meter en graves problemas si te entras en mi casa-** su voz es más una súplica que una amenaza- **Te juro que llamare a Graham.**

Le costaba mantener los temblores de su cuerpo, unos breves segundos en que duda si correr y encerrarse a su habitación o plantarle cara; sin embargo, el golpe en su labio le recordaba que el hombre que estaba por entrar a su casa no era el mismo a quien ella creyó conocer- " **es un delincuente más, has manejado a muchos de ellos puedes con él"-** pero el alcohol en su cuerpo le declaraba todo lo contrario.

La puerta se abre dejando a la vista una sombra imponente. Retrocede unos pasos pese a que en realidad ansiaba poder correr. El alcohol no le dejaba esa opción.

 **\- Si intentas lastimarme...** \- la réplica fue interrumpida por la torpeza de sus pies al encontrarse con unas de las botellas que había dejado tirada. Su impacto contra el suelo fue aparatoso.

Rápidamente la sombra se mueve a su encuentro. El eco de los tacones resuena poderosamente en la estancia, va por ella y sin esperar más, todo el cuerpo de Emma se pone en alerta.

 **\- Detente-** grita experimentado una gran impotencia.

 **-Emma -** la voz se mezcla con sus gritos, no la escucha, el temor que experimenta nubla sus sentidos.

 **\- Por... por favor-** era la desgastada suplica que repetía la rubia.

Al ser apresada por unos brazos, la anatomía de la rubia solicita una pausa obligatoria. El conato de escape queda frustrado en el mismo instante en que sus fosas nasales son asaltadas por uno de sus peores enemigos. Un sutil aroma que ella conoce muy bien, el mismo que tantas noches la torturo y constantemente la hizo contener la respiración por más segundos de los creía poder resistir.

 **\- Soy yo... escúchame cariño, soy yo.**

Cada palabra que salió de esa boca propinaba una descarga eléctrica directamente en el corazón de Emma.

 **\- Emma háblame por favor.**

Las palabras atiborran su boca, para luego ir naufragando en las orillas de sus labios. Resultaba totalmente utópico poder hablar. Sin aviso el calor de esos brazos la dejan unos leves segundos desamparada, los suficientes para que la luz llene la habitación y Emma pueda reencontrarse con esas pupilas cafés.

No puede respirar, como hacerlo cuando el peso de esa mirada le vació los pulmones.

Puede notar como el calor sube a su rostro, de inmediato renuncia llena de vergüenza a esa mirada.

 **\- Emma, por Dios.**

Esa voz es como un pellizco en el corazón que le extrae más lágrimas. Se acerca, puede sentir esa presencia apabullando sus sentidos he ir adentrándose tan profundo en ella, que incluso siente como los últimos vestigios de fuerzas la abandonan.

 **\- Regina-** gimotea, entre tanto se arrastra sobre su espalda, buscando distancia, una que no consigue porque la morena logra atraparla en su huida. Teme morir lentamente cuando los brazos de su amada la rodean, Emma no sabe si el alcohol logro su cometido y en esos momentos se encontraba soñando.

Un suspiro tembloroso delata su agonía.

 **\- Estoy aquí, no estás sola cariño, estoy a tu lado-** jamás un abrazo entre ellas se había sentido tan sincero y verdadero- **Tienes mi palabra de que voy a matarlo, juro que no habrá un lugar donde ese maldito pueda esconderse de mí.** Susurra su amiga, separándose unos cortos centímetros manteniendo cautiva la cintura de la rubia al tiempo que su mano libre acaricia el lado derecho de su rostro; justo donde ese labio partido he hinchado confirmaba lo sucedido.

 **\- Estas aquí-** susurra amargamente- **Te pedí que no lo hicieras.**

 **\- Puede que cuando me lo pediste ya estaba en camino-** responde con leve toque de humor.

 **\- Te dije que estaba bien-** murmura sin ninguna sutileza.

Despacito se va soltando del contacto disputa a ponerse en pie. Y lo logra, bajo la atenta mirada intimidante de Regina.

Sin duda alguna la morena no parecía haber saltado de la cama, no que va, su imagen era el recorte de una portada de revista, esas que Emma muchas veces se topó en las calles. Mujeres hermosa y poderosa codiciadas y envidiadas por muchos. Regina era una de ellas, con el cabello correctamente en su lugar, sumado a esto su perfecto y fina conjunto de chaqueta tweed Armani y pantalón pitillo negro de la misma marca. En contraste con esa tímida rubia y su pequeño short rasgados y desgastado acompañados por una holgada camiseta de la Evil Queen, su villana favorita.

 **\- Hermosa e inalcanzable-** susurra en voz alta ganándose una ardiente mirada de su amiga, una que la hace bajar la cabeza abochornada- **lo... lo siento**

 **\- ¿Así me ves?-** esa mirada y ese tono de voz eran unas de las razones por las que Emma la amaba. Solo ella conocía ese lado sensible, a esa Regina frágil y dócil que muchos quisieran ver. El simple hecho de que la morena le regalara ese placer, como de costumbre la hace soñar.

Es aún más hermosa cuando sus ojos abandonan su antifaz de frialdad para inundarse de una oleada de sentimientos. Recuerda lo mucho que le intrigaba que Regina mostrara sus emociones ante ella. La máscara que llevaba ante los demás era la de una mujer fría, calculadora y arrogante, una fachada que muchas veces Emma le recrimino, odiaba lo que salía en las revista sobre la famosa y millonaria empresaria, detestaba esa mentiras que una y otra vez se decían. Nadie lograría convencerla de esas absurdas palabras, como hacerlo si Regina le permitió ver más allá de sus murallas fuertes e imponente. La temible niña de primaria la cobijo y apoyo desde el primer día en que sus ojos se cruzaron en la cafetería de la escuela, el hermoso ser humano que ocultaba de esos que la envidiaban y señalaban fue expuesto solo a Emma.

 **\- No te quedes callada Emma-** levemente se miran, la calidez de esos ojos café la atrapan como nunca antes haciéndola caer en un abismo donde no parece tener salvación.

Sin decir palabras intenta huir. Los pies descalzos de Emma retroceden un paso, solo uno, porque la morena la toma de la mano poniéndole un Stop. La rubia comienza a ser testigo de cómo la melancolía va fermentando sus lágrimas, suplica a Dios y todos los santos para que se apiaden de ella y poder mermar eses dolor en su lado izquierdo. Le preocupa el peso en su garganta que frena cualquier palabra que desea salir. Malditas, era evidente que la estaban haciendo lucir como una estúpida.

 **\- Mírame Emma... por favor mírame de verdad-** pide con suavidad, tomando las pálidas mejillas y obligando a que sus miradas vuelvan a encontrarse. Los latidos del corazón de la rubia tropiezan y hacen una acrobacia al verse en esas pupilas que parecen absorberla totalmente- **Sin mentiras, sin disfraces. Mírame como hace años llevo ansiando que lo hagas.**

La respiración de Emma se tomó un reseco al notar como el cuerpo de Regina se acercaba demasiado al suyo. Batalla, combate cuerpo a cuerpo con sus hormonas que van haciendo fiesta. Si eso era una prueba, no caería, respetaría a su amiga como lo había venido haciendo siempre. **"Aguanta Emma, dormiste a su lado, secaste sus lágrimas; hasta en ropa interior la has visto, esto es un aprueba más, una más"**

 **\- Mírame Emma.**

Traga con fuerza mientras la presencia de Regina la envuelve de una forma intensa, tanto que apenas logra coordinar sus ideas. Nunca se sintió tan amenazada, tan al borde de lanzarse y probar esos labios. Si Regina vuelve a ronronear de esa forma no podrá contenerse.

 **\- No soy un experimento Gina-** la expresión de su rostro se vuelve dura.

 **\- Lo sé-** responde con esa naturalidad que la distingue **.**

 **\- Entonces deja ya de jugar-** cierra los ojos pensando en un modo rápido de poder escapar de su contacto, el que comienza a ser insoportable.

 **\- ¿Juego?-** aquellas palabras de Emma parecieron tomarla por sorpresa.

 **\- Si-** dijo con tono molesto **\- Y ya para, no me hables así.**

 **\- Eres una idiota, ambas lo hemos sido-** su voz es profunda y nostálgica- **No ves lo mucho que he llorado, que llevo el alma rota desde que llegue.**

 **\- Si lo sé, como olvidar cuando yo seque esas lágrimas causadas por ese estúpido amor secreto que tienes, que aparte de todo, nunca vio a la mujer que estaba a su lado-** dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y pretender que sus propias palabras no le hacen daño- **L** **o peor es que prefirió a alguien más. Al parecer no soy la única estúpida aquí.**

 **\- Entonces eres mi mayor estupidez-** Dice con vehemencia antes de reclamar los labios de Emma.

Suave dulce y abrazador es ese beso que le congela la razón y pone a trabajar a mil a sus desenfrenadas hormonas. Apenas y puede reprimir un gemido ante el audaz contacto de los labios de la morena. Emma intenta mantener el control; pero obtiene una respuesta contraria de su cuerpo, lo nota cuando sus manos envuelven posesivas la pequeña cintura de su amiga, disfrutando de cada una de las nuevas sensaciones que van surgiendo.

Con solo un beso su corazón cayó hasta su entrepierna donde palpitaba de forma placentera.

 **\- Gina** \- murmuro sedienta por contacto.

La morena se separa un par de centímetros con el deseo ardiendo en sus pupilas. Emma nunca imagino que esa forma de mirarla le mandarían una descarga a ese punto tan sensible donde la humedad de sus bragas les recordaba que habían pasado todos los limites.

 **\- Mi estúpido amor secreto eres tu Emma Swan, nunca hubo un novio, solo tú. Cuando me entere de tu boda vine corriendo a verte porque estaba perdida al saber que muy pronto alguien seria tu dueño-** la miraba con evidente tristeza, como si cada palabra que salía de su boca le causara un inmenso dolor **\- Tuve la tonta idea que quizás, el verte me daría el valor que no tuve durante tantos años, contarte la vedad era la misión de este viaje, pero fui una cobarde-** un leve cambio en el tono de su voz muestra cómo se contiene para no llorar- **Fuiste más valiente que yo.**

En ese momento Emma no supo que decir, simplemente levanto ligeramente el mentón de la morena para ver directamente esos ojos, sin mentiras, ni miedos de por medios.

 **\- Fuimos unas estúpidas-** informa con expresión calmada depositando un beso casto sobre los temblorosos labios de Regina.

 **\- Casi me matas con tus mensajes-** sus labios muestran una sonrisa apagada al tiempo que sus parpados luchan para no dejar escapar las primeras lagrimas- **Creí estar soñando** , **creí que en algún lugar alguien que me odia me lanzaba una maldición para reírse de mi dolor. Pero llegaste tú y me salvaste.**

 **\- Entonces también estoy soñando y no quiero despertar y ver que ya no estas-** susurra en tono delicado mientras amolda el cuerpo de Regina al suyo- **Solo si mi princesa viene y me da un beso de amor verdadero despertare de este sueño que quiero que sea eterno.**

 **\- Crees que una reina malvada sea suficiente-** ronronea pegándose más a la rubia y reclamar sus labios en un lento y sublime beso que parecía hacerla perder el conocimiento y las atrapabas en una bruma de emisiones y sensaciones que encendían sus pasiones más ocultas **-Fui una ciega-** dijo Regina empujándola suavemente hacia el sofá.

 **-Fui una estúpida-** se dejó caer sobre el cómodo sillón quedando Regina instalada sobre ella.

 **\- Emma-** saboreo su nombre sin apartar los ojos de aquella mirada que la devoraba.

 **\- Regina-** el nombre sale de su garganta como un gemido **.**

Amabas apagaron sus palabras en un beso hambriento, donde se perdieron y desconectaron por completo. Donde las palabras sobraban para ser sustituidas por caricias y besos que se deslizaban por zonas donde nunca imaginaron perderse. Se descubren, explorando y adentrándose en lugares desconocidos, especialmente en esa morada que se empapa con las corrientes de placer.

A trompicones llegan hasta la habitación de la rubia, desprendiéndose de cada pieza de ropa que es como una barrera que no les permite tocar su piel. La intensa necesidad que tiene la una de la otra es sofocante. Apenas llegan se dejan caer sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la cama.

 **\- Si supieras cuantas veces te imagine así-** la voz de Regina es hipnotizante, mientras envuelve entre sus manos unos de los pechos de su rubia.

 **-Regina-** brama a viva voz cuando su amiga se acopla entre sus piernas para embestir su centro.

 **\- Dime amor-** le regala una sonrisa mientras la punta de la lengua recorre de forma seductora los labios de Emma- **¿** **Q** **uieres que me detenga?**

La mano de la rubia se aferra a la nuca de la morena demandando su boca.

 **\- Te necesito-** susurra bajo la ardiente mirada de su amada.

El aroma intoxicante de cada una las vuelve adictas. Se saborean una y otra vez con uñas y dientes, sin darse tregua porque su piel es un mapa que las lleva a descubrir abundantes y sensibles tesoros. Memorizan sus puntos llameantes, tatuando sus nombres en cada embate de sus bocas, en cada embestida de sus caderas que inunda de gemidos sus nombres.

Hacía rato que sus cuerpos las habían abandonado, sus respiración agitada les recordaba que estaban a punto de dispararse a la sima. Solo basta un instante, un insignificante segundo donde cierran sus ojos. Emma se aferra a las sabanas, mientras sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Regina la invitan a que sus dedos la penetren más fuerte y profundo. La morena entra y sale de su morada y cada una de ellas es recibida con un gemido de Emma. Se entregan por completo sin caretas ni mentiras solo son Emma y Regina dos mujeres que se necesitaban, ya no les importaba nada solo liberar sus cuerpos en aquella apasionante batalla que era acompañada por las susurrantes palabras que se dedicaban, **te amo** , **no volverás a separarte de mí,** **eres mía, soy tuya,** una y otra vez la repetían, cada vez que sus movimiento se hacían más profundos y rápidos.

Las descargas arrebatadoras se acumulan desde adentro, sensaciones que conllevan a que un frio les atraviesa las espalda. Las puntas de los dedos le hormiguean, la culminación está cerca, pueden sentir como peregrina por su anatomía.

Las manos de Emma se anclan en las nalgas de Regina quien la embiste haciendo que sus dedos entren más profundo.

Sus vientres se tensa, ambos cuerpos se estremecen dominados por el abismal clímax que explota en lo más recóndito de su ser hasta transformarse en un desfile de espasmos y lágrimas.

 **\- Te amo Mi reina**

En silencio la morena se abraza a ella.

 **\- Te amo mi Salvadora.**

 **Fin…**


End file.
